


stepping stones

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suppose, Light Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet, Violence, Work In Progress, kinda grody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a request :3</p><p>Carmen nolce, an agent of the f.b.i's behavioral analysis unit, is assigned to a case with a bit of emotional baggage for her and for her long time friend, spencer reid.</p><p>as they remember their past, they realize that maybe there are no coincidences.</p><p>**not my oc, but I have permission from their creator to use them in this story. all credit for this character goes to their rightful owner**</p>
            </blockquote>





	stepping stones

The chilly November air blew through her hair strawberry blonde hair as she walked to the crime scene.

The small park she approached was sealed off with yellow police tape, the bright yellow disturbing what would have been a pretty scene. The orange, red, brown leaves that remained on the branches of the tall trees were lit up by the fading sunlight.

The ground was scattered with these leaves, decaying and crunching beneath her dark boots.

She flashed her badge at one of the local officers, reciting her name. “carmen nolce, fbi.”

The woman in uniform nodded, lifting the tape as carmen ducked under. 

“what’ve we got?” she asked rossi as she approached the wooded area.

“Lilith grey, 37. Death by exsanguination.” He shook his head as he lead her towards the corpse.

She stopped dead in her tracks. “Lilith grey?” her soft green eyes flickered back and forth between rossi’s face and the large oak tree ahead of them, where the csi team could be seen collecting samples and photographing what must have been the woman on the other side.

She shook her head slightly before continuing towards the scene. “i..i went to high school with a Lilith grey.” She said, rounding the tree to see something she immediately wished she could erase from her mind.

The corpse hanging from the tree was indeed that of lilith grey. The lilith grey. Her dark hair was matted as crusty with her blood. She was hanging upside down from a low hanging branch, wrapped from shoulder to toe in what appeared to be some sort of hardened material. Gauze? No. maybe. She didn’t know. She was distracted by the butterfly wings that had been sown into lilith’s eyelids.

She looked away, leaning against a nearby birch as she took steadying breaths, trying not to be sick.

She jumped as morgan’s hand rested gently on her shoulder. She hadn’t heard him come up.

“you okay?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

She nodded, letting go of the tree. “yeah, I just…I um…”

“she knew the victim.” Rossi finished for her, to which she nodded.

“oh. I’m sorry, carmen.” Morgan said, taking his hand off her shoulder.

Shaking her head, she covered her face, squeezing her eyes shut. “don’t be. We weren’t friends. And we lost touch after…” she inhaled shakily. “…after graduation. “ she laughed slightly, her hands falling back down to her sides before burying themselves into the pocket of her coat. “I’m sorry, i-“

“it’s okay. Sit this one out kid. We’ll meet you back at the station.” Rossi said, cutting her off.

She nodded, feeling silly as she back up and away from the trees. “yes, sir.”

Turning away, she quickly made it back to the black s.u.v she’d arrived in, leaning against it with her fcae in her hands.

“carmen?” the soft voice of spencer reid sounded from only feet away from her.

She lowered her hands again, looking up to face the tall man. “spence…” she sighed, hugging him and burying her face against his chest.

“the victim is lilith grey. From school.” She mumbled droopily against him.

He returned her embrace, pressing her gently against him. “really?”

She nodded, squeezing him before pulling away.

“I’m um…I’m gonna go take a look at the body. I’ll be right back, okay?” again, she nodded, climbing into the s.u.v and leaning back against the seat, closing her eyes.

Before she knew it, spencer was in the passenger’s seat beside her, nodding.

“it was her, alright.”

Without another word, carmen began driving back to the local precinct. “i…I’m not upset about her. It’s just a shock to see her again, and…like that.” She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it as she swallowed dryly.

Spencer let out a puff of hair, agreeing with her. “yeah, I know…she made our lives-“

“hell?” she finished for him.

He nodded. “yeah. But, I mean if it weren’t for her we would never have even spoken to each other.”

“oh c’mon, that’s not true.”

He chuckled. “yes it is.”

“oh really?” he chuckled dryly, trying to crack a smile. “how so?”

He exhaled. “well, it was November 12th, approximately 12:23 pm when we first spoke. And that was only because of lilth.”

Camen scoffed. “no way, dude.”

Spencer chuckled. “I have an eidetic memory. I remember that day as if it happened yesterday.”

“okay. So, what happened exactly then, mr smarty pants?”

Spencer took a deep breath before he recounted the event.

**Author's Note:**

> ooo, a cliff hanger! sorry charlies, but chaper two, "flashback", will have to wait :p
> 
> more updates to come!


End file.
